


Smitten

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Homophobe murder, Homophobia, M/M, No longer a WIP it only took me two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gertrud isn't the only one smitten with Edward</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald was sitting at bar in his club. He had hired a trumpet player to preform and the sounds of a trumpet tickled his ears. He looked up at the stage and watched the player's fingers fly across the instrument. The brass of the trumpet glowed under the spot light. 

The club might just be a front for his less than legal activities, but that didn't mean he didn't want it to be popular. Gotham could use a little class. 

'Did you know that the average trumpet contains six and a half feet of tubing?' said a voice next to him.

He turned around and a man wearing glasses who looked somewhat familiar.

'Can I help you with something? Oswald asked slightly annoyed.

The man just grinned as he picked a small glass of red liquid and sipped it. 'No but I can help you.'

'I doubt that,' Oswald got up to leave. The man was obviously unhinged and Oswald didn't need that.

'I think so. You've murdered quite a few people and it's only by luck that you haven't been caught. I can make sure you never get caught.'

Oswald tuned around. Now he was interested. The man knew a lot and Oswald couldn't decide if he should just kill him. 

'I see and how do you plan to help me?'

The man grinned wider showing pearly white teeth. 'I work as a forensic examiner at the GCPD and it wouldn't be too hard to cover up your murders.' 

'Why? Do you want money.'

The man giggled and Oswald was right, the guy was unhinged. 

'I don't want your money. I will take your friendship.'

Oswald brow knitted together. 'Friendship?'

'Oh yes. I'd just like to spend time with you, perhaps we could become friends.'

Oswald thought about it. Unless the man was one hell of an actor he seemed genuine and spending time with him seemed like a small piece to pay for not going to prison.

'All right. What's your name, friend?'

The man stood up and put his hand in front of Oswald.

Oswald took is hand, the skin was dry and warm, and shook it.

'Edward Nygma.'

Oswald sat down at the bar and Edward joined him and sipped his drink.

'We've met before but that's just the kind of impression I leave on people. Well when people don't think I'm strange, that is.'

'Oh... Oh...' Oswald said because he suddenly remembered Edward and his ridiculous riddle. He should have said sorry, but he knew he wouldn't really mean it.

Oswald turned his head and looked at Edward. He was staring straight ahead and his face was in profile. As he drank his drink his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. A thin bead of sweat slid down his throat and Oswald had the sudden urge to lick it off Edward's skin.

Oswald turned around and ordered a drink. That urge had been unexpected and unwanted; he barely knew Edward. He tried to remember how annoyed he had been with him when they first met and he held onto that.

After an hour or so, Edward and Oswald were still at the bar. The trumpet player had finished his set and a singer had taken the stage.

The singer was named Molly. Her dark hair was curly and framed her face. Her tight red dress complimented her dark skin. As she sing she swayed back and forth.

Oswald thought people might find her attractive, but he didn't. He didn't want to look too closely at the reason. That would cause nothing, but trouble.

'What do little penguins sing when their father brings home a fish for dinner?' Edward asked next to Oswald. 

Oswald turned and stared at Edward. 'I don't know. What?'

'Freeze a Jolly Good Fellow,' Edward said with a grin.

Oswald just rolled his eyes and tried not to stare at Edwards long fingers wrapped around his glass. Maybe it was the liquor, but the riddle wasn't as annoying as the other ones.

'Well I suppose I should head home,' Edward said as he finished his drink. Will you walk me out?'

'Sure. Why not,' Oswald said because his night really couldn't get any worse.

He lead Edward to the door and as Edward put on his coat Oswald caught the scent of spicy cologne. He tried not to breath deep.

'I'll be back tomorrow.'

'Great,' Oswald said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice and wondered if it wasn't too late to just have Edward killed or at least maimed.

Later that night, Oswald walked into his bedroom and untied his tie. He took off his suit and hung it over a chair, careful to smooth out the fabric; Mother hated when he wrinkled his clothes.

He shivered as the cool air hit his skin. Once he was in nothing but his boxers he got into bed and slid under the blankets. The blanket were worn and faded and covered with little purple penguins. Oswald really should have thrown out the blanket years ago, but he just bring himself to do it. As a child he was convinced the blanket protected him from monsters. 

He rubbed his nose against the blanket, the scent of lavender tickled his nose, and he settled down into the bed.

He closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. After laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling for several long minutes, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

By matters he meant his cock.

He reached over to the desk by his bed and pulled a tube of lubricant out of the drawer. Sliding his boxers down his pale thighs he flicked the cap on the tube and poured lube onto his hand. 

He pictured some else's hand around his cock as he stroked; if it looked like Jim's hand no one had to know.

His other hand reached down and fondled his balls.

He stroked the shaft up and down and as he did so the hand changed into a face. A man with short red hair and green eyes. The man wrapped his lips around the cock head and Oswald groaned. 

Faster and faster he stroked as the man's head bobbed up and down. He felt his orgasm building and tightened his grip. As he squeezed his balls the man changed his hair became darker and his eyes changed to brown. 

Oswald came as 'Edward' sucked.

After he came down from his orgasm laid on his back and uncharacteristically swore.

'Damn it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald was sitting in his mother's kitchen picking at his eggs and toast breakfast. The scent on the lilacs she had put in a vase in the center of the table filled the air. He was thinking about how he had jerked off to a fantasy of Edward Nygma. He didn't want to think about what that meant. 

When he had been a boy his mother would take him to an church downtown. The wooden pews had been nicked and wore. The preacher had had a deep voice that echoed off the walls as he spoke of hellfire. 

He was certain that being attracted to another man was the least of his sins, but he didn't want his mother to stop loving him.

'What's wrong?' Gertrud asked.

Oswald looked up at his mother and there was concern in her eyes.

'Nothing, I'm just not hungry,' Oswald said, the lie slipping easily from his tongue. It wasn't the first he had lied to his mother to save her from an ugly truth.

She came over to him and put her hand on his forehead. Her hand were rough but warm. Oswald leaned into her touch. 'Are you sick? I'll make some soup.'

She went over to the pantry and began pulled out cans. 

Later that day, Oswald was at his club. He was sitting in his office doing paperwork when there was a knock at the door. His assistant stuck her head in. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and the high collar of her black dress was bright white. 

'There's a Mr. Nygma here to see you.'

Oswald thought about saying that he was too busy to see Edward, but part of his brain said that he should prove to himself that he wasn't attracted to him.

'Send him in.'

Edward walked in. He was wearing a suit and tie. There was a big grin on his face.

'What is thicker than water and if you don't have enough you'll die?'

Oswald could feel himself getting annoyed. That was better. 'What?'

'Blood. I've had quite the day, nothing is exciting than a triple homicide.'

'Okay. Is there something you want?'

Edward came over and sat down on the chair in front of Oswald's desk.

'Not yet. I just wanted to spend some time with my good friend,' Edward said as he sat a brown paper bag on the desk and took a sandwich out of it. 

He began to eat. As he ate, Oswald watched. He watched as Edward's slender fingers wrapped around the bread and as he swallowed his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Adam's apple was a good name for it because like the apple of Eden it was dangerous and temping. 

A piece of green lettuce stuck to the corner of Edward's mouth and Oswald found himself reaching across his desk and wiping it away.

Edward's eyes went wide. 'Is that something a friend would do?'

Oswald stood up and walked to Edward. Edward stood up and they stood facing each other the tension was unbearable. Oswald wanted to say that 'yes, that is what friends do' but his mouth had suddenly gone dry. He could smell the scent of Edward's cologne. It wasn't just a fluke after all.

'You should leave,' Oswald said when his mouth wasn't so dry.

'Oh okay,' Edward said with disappointment.

Edward left and Oswald went over to his chair and collapsed into it. Something had to be done.

He left his office and went to find Molly. She was in her dressing room applying blush. The lights around the mirror illuminated her features. As he looked at her he knew she was attractive, but her looks didn't effect him like Edward did.

'Something you want, Boss?' 

What he wanted was for his feelings to disappear or at least Edward Nygma to disappear. He knew what had to be done.

That night Oswald was standing in front of the door to Edward's apartment. He took out a handkerchief out of his pocket and his finger brushed against the knife that was also in there. He wiped his sweating hands on the handkerchief and stuffed back into his pocket. He felt his stomach do flip flops. He didn't know why he was so nervous, killing people was easy, or why he didn't just have one of his lackeys do it.

He straightened his tie and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Edward grinned when he saw Oswald standing there.

'Hello. To what do I owe this visit?'

'I just thought I'd spend time with my friend.'

'Really? Come in,' Edward said as he opened the door wide.

Oswald stepped into the apartment and looked around. The walls were stark white and the carpet was yellow. There were several bookshelves pushed against one wall that seemed to be filled with notebooks. A bright red couch was pushed against another wall

Oswald walked over to the couch and sat down. Edward joined him and sat so close that their knees touched. Oswald could feel Edward's body heat.

Part of his brain told him that this was the perfect time to kill Edward, but a much louder part said that it was the perfect time to do something else. 

Oswald should have reached for the knife in his pocket, but instead he moved his hand and placed it on Edward's knee.

'Oh dear,' was all Edward could say before Oswald leaned close and brushed his lips against Edward's cheek. He removed Edward's glasses.

Oswald moved his lips and their lips brushed and Edward's hands came up and kneaded Oswald's shoulders. 

After a few moments, Oswald deepened the kiss. His brain said that there was still time to kill Edward, but he wasn't listening to that part of his brain. He was however listening to the part of his brain that said they should keep kissing.

As they kissed, Oswald felt himself harden, but there would be time to take care of that later.

After several long moments Oswald broke the kiss. Their were both panting and Edward's cheeks were a deep red. 

'Can we kiss more?'

'Of course, but no one can ever find out about this especially not my mother,' Oswald's brain might have been addled by the kissing, but he still knew what was important.

As they started kissing again Oswald thought that kissing was much better than killing.

After (a lot) more kissing Oswald went home and went to bed with no intention of sleeping. He took off his clothes and hung it over the back of a chair. He removed his boxers and hissed as cool air touched his half hard cock.

He got into bed and lubed up his cock with the lube in side table. As his hand traveled up and down the shaft he remembered kissing Edward. His hand sped up as he remembered Edward's scent and the feeling of his rough lips. It was so much better jerking off to Edward now that he had all the little details.

After several strokes, he felt his orgasm building and imagined Edward sucking on his cock. His lips wrapped around the head and he sucked. 

Oswald tightened his grip and he came.

As he settled against his pillow he hoped that he would be able to see if the real Edward liked sucking cock.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten year old Oswald Cobblepot walked down the stone driveway that led to the house he shared with his mother. It was a small house with limp flowers sitting in white flower boxes. His mother always planted flowers in the spring, but they didn't live long. The light blue paint on the house was cracked and peeling.

He opened the door and went inside. The air smelled of dust and no matter how long they left the windows open that smell never went away. He wished they could have stayed in their big house, but they had to leave after his father died.

He went into the sitting room and dropped his book bag on the wood floor. He could still hear the other kids taunting him. The words runt and shrimp rang in his ears. 

He felt a tightness in his chest as tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to cry. Instead he went over the the large piano that sat in the corner of the sitting room and sat down on the bench in front of it. 

The top of the piano was nicked and scarred and the fabric on the bench had been worn thin, but the notes were still clear.

As Oswald pressed the keys he let go of all his anger and make a promise to himself that some day he would be big and important and no one would call him runt or shrimp again.

Now, Oswald was on the stage that sat inside his club. His fingers were flying across the black and white keys of a piano. The notes were clear and strong. The stage lights were bright, obscuring the audience. Somewhere in the room Edward was sitting at a table and Oswald was playing just for him. Each note represented his desire and want.

Since they had become more than friends they had just kissed. Oswald wanted more than kissing, but he wanted Edward to be comfortable. He had very limited experience with have a girlfriend and even less experience having a boyfriend, but he thought Edward's comfort was top priority.

After he finished his song he took a bow and went to his dressing room. It was a small room he shared with his mother. One wall was covered with a large mirror that had lights around it. On the other walls were pictures of his mother's favorite actors form the twenties and thirties. From the cream colored paint on the walls to the plush carpet on the floor, mother's touch was all over the room.

He went over to a wooden chair sitting in front of the mirror and it groaned as he sat down and loosened his tie. His shirt was sticking to his skin with sweat. 

There was a knock at the door and he opened it to see Edward standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of red roses.

'Are those for me?' Oswald asked as Edward walked into the room. He was wearing s gray hooded sweatshirt that looked worn and frayed and Oswald itched to touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked.

'Oh, yes. Red roses have long been known as a symbol for...' The rest of what Edward was going to say was cut off when Oswald's mother walked into the room.

'Who's your friend?' She asked.

'This is Edward Nygma,' Oswald said.

Edward sat down his flowers and took her hands into his own. 'It is a pleasure to meet you. What is something that people covet, but is in the eye of the beholder and something you have.'

Gertrud's brow knitted in confusion. 'I don't know what?'

'Beauty.'

She dipped her head and Oswald noticed she was blushing like a school girl.

'Oh... You think I am beautiful?'

'Of course. You are Oswald's mother after all.' Edward turned to Oswald. 'If you'll excuse me, I left my wallet behind.

Once Edward left, Gertrud tuned to her son. She was still blushing. 'Edward is such a good man. When you make love to him go slowly.'

Oswald's eyes went wide because the last thing he expected from his mother was sex advice. The last thing he wanted was to think about his was mother and sex. 'Mother!'

'What? All I'm saying is you need to treat a man like that right.'

Something occurred to Oswald. 'How did you know?' 

'I have eyes don't I? 

'It's okay with you... that he's a man?'

She went over to her son and cupped his cheek. He leaned into the touch and cupped her hand with his own. Her skin was dry and warm.

'Of course I don't care. The greatest of these is love. I don't care as long as he's not a cop. Is he a cop?'

'He works at the GCPD, but he's not a cop.

'Good. Good. I just wish you had told me before.'

He wrapped his mother in a hug and breathed in the scent of lavender. 

As he hugged his mother he looked over her shoulder and saw Edward standing in the doorway. He was grinning.

After Gertrud left, Edward came up to Oswald. 'Would you like to go home with me?'

'Sure.' 

Oswald closed up his club and he and Edward walked outside. The air was cold enough to make Oswald shiver as he flipped the collar of his coat up. He looked up at the moon that was full and round.

He and Edward walked down the sidewalk.

'Did you like my piano solo?' Oswald asked.

'Oh, yes. It was delightful.'

'Good. I played it just for you.'

'Wonderful. I knew we have something special.'

They walked close and their hands brushed. Oswald took and chance and grabbed Edward's hand and intertwined their fingers. Edward look over at Oswald and he grinned. They walked hand and hand until they made it to Oswald's town car. 

Once they were in the car, Oswald sat his hand on Edward's knee and Edward placed his hand on top of Oswald's.

Once they made it to Edward's apartment they kissed. Edward reached up and combed his fingers through Oswald's hair. Oswald's reached up and ran his hands up and down Edward's sweatshirt. The fabric was indeed soft. 

Edward deepened the kiss, his lips were soft and warm, and Oswald felt himself harden. After several moments of kissing they broke apart and were both panting. Oswald rested his head on Edward's chest and breathed in his cool scent.

'I heard what you said to your mother,' Edward said as he rubbed Oswald's back.

'Really?'

'Oh yes, in fact I was also hoping we could do more than kiss this time. I did give you red roses which are a symbol of passion.'

'That sounds great. What do you want to do?'

'I thought we could start by me touching you.'

Edward than took Oswald's hand and lead him to the bedroom. The room was packed with stacks and stacks of books. There was only a narrow path to the bed. The bed was covered with a bright green blanket that reminded Oswald of a muppet.

Edward started by stripping Oswald of his clothes. As more and more skin was revealed his hands moved across the skin. Once Oswald was bare chested Edward dipped his head and licked one of Oswald's pink nipples until it was hard. Oswald groaned and gripped Edward's hair.

After a few more licks Edward stood up straight and was grinning ear to ear.

Oswald reached for him and pulled at his hooded sweatshirt. 'You're wearing too many clothes.'

'Oh, dear. We can't have that.'

Edward pulled the sweatshirt over his head and was wearing a dress shirt under it. He unbuttoned his shirt and Oswald licked his lips as his pale chest was revealed. His nipples were a dark pink and Oswald reached over and rubbed one.

Edward groaned.

Edward hissed and reached for Oswald's pants. His pants were pulled down and Oswald's red silk boxers were straining against his hard cock.

Oswald decided that the best thing to do was undo Edward's pants and that's just what he did. Edward's white briefs were also straining against his own hard cock. Oswald pulled the briefs down Edward's pale thighs and took in the sight of Edward's cock. It was long and thick, the top was a deep red. Edward's balls were covered with dark hair. 

Oswald suddenly had an idea. He moved close to Edward and wrapped his hand around both their cocks. As his hand moved up and down both shafts they both groaned. 

Edward nipped at Oswald's lips as he thrust into Oswald's grip. After several moments, Oswald felt his orgasm building. He tightened his grip and yelled out as he came.

As he came Edward cried out too. As Oswald came down from his orgasm he leaned against Edward and couldn't help but smile; he felt big.


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald and Ed were walking down the street. The cold air was chilling Oswald’s skin, but Ed was so close that his body heat helped. He wanted more than anything to peel Ed out of his bright green suit and revel in Ed’s warmth, but that would have to wait. Their sexual relationship had consisted of kisses and hand jobs and that was enough for Oswald.

As they walked, Ed intertwined his fingers with Oswald’s

‘Fags!’ Oswald heard the man in front of him exclaim.

Oswald grinned when he felt Ed press a cold knife into his hand.

‘Do you have a problem?’ Oswald asked.

The man stepped close and sneered. ‘Yeah. I have a problem with fa...’ the rest of what he was going to say was cut off by the knife slicing into his throat. He wouldn’t be calling anyone derogatory names again.

Oswald felt warm blood hit his skin as the man crumpled to the ground. He hoped his suit wasn’t ruined.

‘Oh, dear,’ Ed said. His eyes sparkled and there was a grin on his face.

Oswald turned around. ‘Did you like that?’

‘Oh, yes. It was exhilarating. I think he’s still alive,’ Ed said pointing to Oswald’s victim.

Sure enough the man was gurgling.

‘We can’t have that. Would you like to do the honors?’

As far as he knew, Ed had never killed anyone, but he always seemed excited when Oswald killed people.

Ed grinned as he took the knife from Oswald’s hand and plunged it into the man’s chest again and again. Ed was graceful and sure of himself as he worked and Oswald felt himself harden.

When he stood up, Ed was covered in blood and there was a wide grin on his face. 

‘That was exhilarating!’ Ed exclaimed as he stood close to Oswald.

Oswald cast his eyes down and noticed a large bulge in Ed’s pants. Maybe it was the thrill of killing or maybe it was just Ed, but he felt himself harden even more. He had never performed fellatio on anyone, but he wanted to feel all of Ed.

‘Can I help you with that?’ Oswald asked as he gestured to Ed’s bulge.

Ed smirked. ‘Of course, but we should probably move away from the body, it wouldn’t do to be caught by the police with our pants down literally.’

Oswald thought about it and being caught only made him harder. He would love to see the look on Jim’s face when he saw Ed’s cock down Oswald’s throat.

Oswald pushed Ed into a dark alleyway and pushed him against a rough brick wall.

Oswald dropped to his knees and mouthed Ed’s bulge. He tasted the cotton of Ed’s pants and drank in the noises Ed made.

As Oswald unzipped Ed’s pants, Ed’s hands came down and his fingers combed through Oswald’s hair. 

Oswald pulled Ed’s cock out. He wished it wasn’t so dark so he could see it clearly, he had never been so close to a cock, but instead his tongue darted out and he licked the head.

‘Oh... Oh... dear,’ Ed stammered out as his grip on Oswald’s hair tightened. The pain made Oswald want to stroke his own cock, but he wanted to focus more on Ed.

Oswald opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head. He moved his head up and down the shaft a little at a time and Ed’s moans were like music.

After several minutes, Ed said, ‘Oswald! I’m going to... I’m going to...’

Oswald had an idea of what Ed meant and he backed off and sucked on the head of Ed’s cock. Sure enough, Oswald’s mouth was filled with salty come. He almost gagged, but was able to swallow it all.

Oswald put Ed’s cock back in Ed’s pants and zipped him up.

Oswald wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and noticed that his pants felt wet. He had come without even realizing it.

‘Do you want me to take care of you?’ Ed asked.

Oswald felt his cheeks heat up and hoped that the darkness of the alley hid his blush. ‘I... that is to say... I’ve already come.’

Ed’s eyes went wide as he reached for Oswald and held him close. ‘Oh, dear. That is a shame, but I suppose I’ll have to lay in bed with you tonight until you are ready again. It is only fair.’

Oswald grinned as he kissed Ed. ‘Oh, yes. I am a fair man. Shall we go home now?’

As they walked together they held hands and even more than sex, Oswald was looking forward to having Ed in his bed.

The ride home happened quickly and soon the were in Oswald’s manor. Their hips brushed as they made their way down the long hallway that was filled with dusty antiques and the wall was covered with baby pictures of Oswald.

Once in his room, Ed went over to Oswald’s bed and picked up Oswald’s penguin blanket.

‘Is this yours?’

Oswald felt his cheek heat up. ‘Um... I...’

‘I like it. It suits you.’

Oswald’s eyes went wide. He thought maybe Ed was making fun of him, but Ed seemed serious.

‘Really!?’

‘Oh, yes. Purple is your color.’

Ed yawned.

‘Let’s go to bed,’ Oswald said feeling his stomach twist. He had never shared a bed with someone and he hoped he didn’t disappoint Ed.

As Ed pulled off his clothes, all Oswald could do was stare. He was all pale skin and long lean muscles. 

‘Are you going to sleep in your clothes?’ Ed asked.

‘Oh, of course not,’ Oswald started taking off his clothes until he was completely naked. He shivered as cool air hit his skin and Ed walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his chin on Oswald’s shoulder. As they embraced, Oswald soaked up Ed’s warmth and cool scent.

They moved to the bed still in an embrace and laid down. Ed grabbed Oswald and Oswald let himself be manhandled into place. He was flat on his back and Ed rested his head on Oswald’s chest.

As Oswald combed his fingers through Ed’s hair, he whispered, 'I love you,’ but Ed just snoozed.

Maybe someday he would say it to Ed while he was awake.

Several days later, Oswald was sitting at his dining room table waiting for Ed. Tonight was the night he was going to tell Ed he loved him.

He had spent more time than he would like to admit picking out candles and China for the dinner.

He looked up at the clock and Ed was now over an hour late. All he had to do the pick up wine. He was about to panic and call his goons to search for Ed when Ed walked into the room.

‘Sorry I’m late,’ Ed said but he didn’t look sorry. He was grinning.

‘Did something happen?’

‘You could say that. I met a woman name Isabella who looks just like Kristen.’

Oswald’s heart sank. Of course Ed would prefer someone who looked like Kristen to Oswald. This was just his way of letting Oswald down.

Oswald felt tears forming. ‘Of course. I have lost my appetite.’

Oswald walked out of the room as Ed called after him. He went to his room and picked up his childhood blanket. As he brought the faded frayed fabric to his face, he considered killing Isabella so that Ed would fall back into his arms. 

He was going through many scenarios of Isabella death when there was a knock at the door.

‘Oswald, can I come in?’ Ed asked.

Oswald opened the door a crack. ‘Why don’t you go home. You have made your feelings clear.’

Ed’s brow knit in confusion. ‘What are you talking about?’

Oswald flung the door open and poked Ed in the chest. ‘Don’t think I don’t know. I know all about you Kristen obsession and I’m sure you’ll be very happy with her twin!’

Ed buried his face in his hands and at first Oswald thought he was crying, but he was laughing.’

‘Oh, Oswald. You are so cute when your jealous. I like Isabella and I may have spent too long talking to her, but all I want is you.’

‘Really?’ Oswald asked. No one (expect his mom) had wanted him before.

‘Really. Now let’s have dinner. I bought a nice bottle of wine. Ed moved close and brushed his lips against Oswald’s. Oswald made a happy noise.

This was all he ever wanted, well that and to be the King of Gotham.


End file.
